Chains: Chibi-Usa
by MegaKat
Summary: My first Chains sidefic! Serenity's will be coming! After escaping from the palace, Chibi-Usa is doing pretty well for herself... as long as she stays in disguise. But apparently someone's seen through it and has been chasing her for a week through the forest! What will she do when she's caught, and will this Saiyan turn her in to the crown? R&R! T for now...


**Rated T for now, though there is just a TOUCH of M in this chapter lol. Sidefic to Chains, and I will be updating it SLOWLY. I just HAD to get this plot bunny out of mah head before it threatened to consume me! And fair warning… our Broly is pretty fairly canon here, so… mwuhuhahahaha…**

Chibi-Usa jumped down out of the tree smoothly the moment she heard a crack out in the forest and took off again, silently cursing herself for daring to take a break from running. "Who in the hell is this guy, anyway!?" She hissed under her breath. "No Saiyan should be able to track this well!"

Yanking her mother's pen from her subspace, she softly gave it a command and instantly stopped moving, keeping as still as possible so as not to arouse suspicion. And while she stood there and waited, she silently sputtered over the last week and how she'd been running almost non-stop from some sort of Saiyan-guard-tracker combination, the ordeal testing every bit of training she'd ever gotten from her aunts. _He's very good, _she had to admit. _My scent must not change with the disguise pen… but how does he know I'm the princess?_

Hell, she'd only been disguised as a female Saiyan warrior when they'd made eye contact just outside of a town that was miles from where she currently was—at least she thought so. In reality, she'd been going in circles for days and wasn't too far from where she'd started.

Chibi-Usa hadn't run from him at first since she was used to Saiyan males approaching her and trying to make a pass ever since she'd assumed that disguise, but when she'd felt a strange tugging in her chest and his eyes had actually _changed_ to green…

_Gods, that look on his face was so scary, _she thought with a shiver. _I don't know whether he was going to mark me then or rip me apart, but I sure wasn't sticking around to find out. _

She heard muttering in Saiyan then and froze, her blue eyes wide as she watched her pursuer break through some undergrowth and sniff at the air. He then growled something out that sounded awfully threatening and her heart skipped a beat; he was looking _right at her_. _Is the pen even working!? _She mentally screamed, trembling slightly.

A shake of leaves from the tree he was studying— the one that smelled so much like the female he'd felt the pull for—had him stepping forward, and the Saiyan warrior's went wide as it suddenly disappeared and the back of a pink-haired head starting moving away from him at a breakneck pace. She actually got a good head start since he was too surprised to move for a hot minute, but his beast took over when it got impatient and he renewed his pursuit, growling the whole way about stubborn women with strange powers.

Chibi-Usa internally rejoiced as she leapt down a hill and slid through the leaves to come to a rest at the bottom of it, knowing that she'd lost him yet again. "Gods, when he saw me, I thought I was totally screwed," she chuckled. "Guess I shocked the hell out of him… he's probably still recovering from seeing a tree turn into a girl!"

That had been over an hour ago, and something told her that she had put a good bit of distance between them, but she didn't want to stop running just yet. If she could really, truly lose him, she could resume her disguise and find a pub or something to rest in for a few days. Her legs were awfully sore from all the running. Thank the gods she was her mother's daughter and she'd inherited her stamina for long runs!

So elated was she about outrunning a Saiyan warrior so successfully that she didn't slow down when she came to a steep hill—more a cliff than anything, really. Chibi-Usa took the first half of it like a champion cross country runner, until halfway down, though, when she tried to skateboard down the leaves like she had on the last hill.

The princess of the moon dipped into a small sinkhole, however, and the unexpected change had her tumbling head over ass down the rest of the hill, yelling and cursing as she managed to hit every stick and rock on the way. A scream escaped her when she heard and felt a sharp snap just before she slid to a filthy stop, and she immediately started crying when she touched her ankle and found it turned at a disgustingly sharp angle.

"FUCK!" She yelled before turning her head to vomit from the brain-searing agony shooting through her leg.

Chibi-Usa only managed to pull herself out of her own mess thirty minutes later, the pain making her light-headed and a little delirious, and she used her arms to drag herself to a tree to rest under, crying afresh when she found the leaves under it soak and wet from a recent rain.

After an hour of letting her leg rest, she flexed the ankle in some sort of naïve hope that it was only a horrible sprain, but her experience as a healer and the fresh shot of agony told her that it was definitely broken. Her stubborn streak, however, refused to believe such a thing, and it wasn't until she stood and cried out loudly from the pain shooting through her leg that she allowed herself to believe the truth.

Wiping at her face as she lifted her leg from its folded position, she ignored the ache in her back from where she'd fallen back down and tried to adjust her ankle so that she'd at least be comfortable. "Gods… what am I going to do?" She sobbed into the torn sleeve of her dress. "That crazy warrior's still chasing me and if I stay here much longer—" She was cut off by her own scream when she heard the crunch of leaves less than a few yards away, but when her fight or flight response kicked in and she instinctively tried to jump up, she only yelped in pain and crumbled onto the ground in a weeping little ball of agony.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried softly into her arms when she heard footsteps and they stopped at her head, a quiet purr starting up, signaling a Saiyan warrior. "I know I ran from the palace, but he was going to marry me off to some old bald guy that had been working for him for centuries! Please don't hurt me and please don't take me back!"

She heard a shifting of feet just before she felt a pair of calloused hands gently exploring the tender flesh of her ankle, and when she let out a moan of agony the moment those hands flexed it, they stopped and she heard a soft grunt. "It's broken," she whimpered. "Please don't touch it."

She was rolled carefully onto her back then, and Chibi-Usa shivered at the sight of the warrior she'd been running from for a week. "What do you want?" She sniffled when he leaned over her. He didn't answer, but her fear faded a little when he tore off a scrap of cloth from his tank top and used it to wipe at her tear-soaked face. So when he grunted and held out his arms in an obvious offer to carry her, Chibi-Usa hesitantly accepted it but trembled when he nuzzled her throat in what she assumed was an effort to comfort her… even if it felt way too familiar for her liking.

He'd felt her stiffen in distrust and the scent of her fear was still strong, so the Saiyan warrior just purred softly, running his fingers through her dirty hair before he carefully hefted her into his arms, taking caution not to jar her leg. "Broly," he said softly before nodding at her, clearly wanting her name.

"Usa," she replied in the barest of whispers as she rested her head to his chest and tried to relax as she felt them lift off the ground a bit, a wash of gratitude going through her that he wasn't going to actually walk and risk hurting her ankle further by accidentally jolting it.

The princess knew she'd passed out—likely from the pain and the exhaustion and stress all rolled into one—when she woke to the scent of clean linen, tanned hides, fur and woodsmoke. And beneath it all, she could smell him, the Saiyan warrior's unique scent blanketing everything around her, even the bed she was sleeping in. _Broly, he said his name is Broly._

"Broly?" She whimpered, trying to open her heavy eyes and failing. The urge to just go back to sleep was so overwhelming, but she had to know where she was, had to find out if he was taking her back to that asshole of a king.

"_Hi'nah_," she heard just as she tried to push the covers back and a cool hand cupped her face. Gods, she felt so hot! Why was it so hot!? "_Hi'nah, r'sha. M'kor. Au n'ta_."

Since she'd refused to even learn the language during her three year stay, Chibi-Usa only understood the first word, which she'd heard plenty of times from the guards whenever she'd done something wrong or had gone into a place she wasn't allowed at the palace, but his tone was gentle and she just barely managed to crack her eyes open enough to look at him.

His face was strained and worried, and her hand felt heavy as she lifted it to erase the lines from his mouth when he frowned at her. "Thank you," she breathed. "I thought you were going to kill me."

Broly blinked in surprise when he felt her hand guiding his face forward, but his purr instantly filled the room the moment he felt her lips pressing lightly to his. She may have been semi-delirious, but he definitely wasn't going to protest the odd gesture. "_M'kor_," he whispered when he finally drew away, his fingers running through the gorgeous pink hair that he'd washed for her. "_Au n'ta_, Usa _m'yo_."

Usagi let herself sleep then, and over a span of time she couldn't keep track of, she woke on occasion only to eat and drink. Sometimes when she woke, Broly was in the bed with her, his naked body pressing deliciously against hers, making her shiver at the sensation of her bare skin being warmed by what felt like unyielding muscle sheathed in ruddy flesh.

Somewhere in her mind, she knew that she should have been freaking out a little over being naked in bed with a man, but her head was too fuzzy and the feeling was so nice, so comforting, that she just leaned into him and soaked in the warmth of his body. Sometimes he woke when she did that and offered her more food or drink, and sometimes he just flexed the arm and tail already wrapped around her, his face nuzzling her throat or hair, his purr starting up to lull her back to sleep.

Finally, Chibi-Usa woke and didn't feel absolutely lethargic, but when she opened her eyes and automatically tried to roll out of bed from an urgent need to relieve her bladder, she was stopped by a gentle hand from behind her and was told to stop. "I need to pee," she replied, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Despite the language barrier, the warrior came into view and scooped her up, apparently understanding the little whine at the end of her statement, and Chibi-Usa blinked in surprise when she saw her splinted ankle but didn't feel any pain coming from it. "You gave me something?" She guessed aloud. He didn't answer her, and she blushed when she realized that she was still naked, and that Broly was shirtless and holding her securely to the most gorgeous set of chest muscles she'd ever laid eyes on.

Usa sighed in relief when she was taken into a crude outhouse of sorts, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't smell at all on the inside like she would have guessed just by looking at it. Once she was alone she did her business, and she weakly helped Broly when he opened the door, lifting herself up onto her one good foot and leaning out of the narrow doorway to half-fall into his waiting arms.

"Hi," she whimpered when she found herself pressing against him intimately, her eyes wide as he closed the tiny gap between their faces and touched his lips to hers.

"Hi," he breathed in reply, snaking an arm under her bottom to hold her to him. "Hungry?"

Usagi shivered at the way his tail was ghosting up and down her spine in a slow, lazy motion, but when she gave him a little nod, she realized that he'd spoken in her language… and when he'd told her to stop only a few minutes ago, hadn't he said that in Solarian!? "You speak my language?" A little nod had her gaping in surprise. "Gods, _how long_ was I out?"

"Almost two weeks," he replied as he shifted his grip to cradle her bridal style, carrying her back to what Chibi-Usa thought of as a rough-looking hunting cottage. "How's your pain?" He inquired as he took her back to the bed and sat her down on the edge. "I can't feel any through the half-bond, but father said that sometimes—"

"The what!?" She squeaked, immediately looking at her left shoulder, then her right. And there it sat, plain as day; she had a circle of teeth marks marring her skin, and there was an overlapping pattern that told her he'd bitten her several times, one of them quite recently.

"You were dying," he explained patiently, "and Father wasn't here and I panicked… I'm sorry," he added, looking away from her in shame. "I… I didn't want to, not without your consent, since Father always told me that marking a woman was bad unless she said yes. But… but you were _dying_ and I didn't know what else to do," he finished with a whisper that held a dark edge of fear to it. "I couldn't let my mate _die_."

The actual tears brimming in his eyes had Chibi-Usa swallowing her overwhelming anger, and it occurred to her that he could very likely feel that emotion, and that was why he'd gone so quickly from calm to nearly falling apart. "You saved my life," she managed, her voice holding a touch of her banked ire. "But don't expect me to just accept that we're mated."

"Of course not," he whispered, his eyes and voice holding nothing but grief and disappointment as he looked back up at her. _Father said that she might not accept you, _he reminded himself as he felt the all-too familiar feeling of his beast clawing at the cage, roaring for the completion of the bond and the release it desperately ached for.

"Something's wrong with you," she guessed aloud as she actually _felt _Broly's emotions, along with some sort of bottled up rage threatening to break through.

"My beast… he isn't stable, Usa. Here, um… let me get you something to eat," he said quickly, hoping to avoid a lot of questions and her damning blue eyes as he moved to the fireplace and spooned out some stew he'd had slow-cooking.

Even food—Usagi's one true love—couldn't distract her, though, and while she appreciated him setting down the bowl to cover her up—his eyes hesitantly looking askance at her as he did so—she refused to take the offered food as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Please… please _don't_ refuse food from me," Broly whispered, his hands trembling.

Usagi felt it through the bond then; that bottled up, pure rage was bubbling slowly towards the surface, and she quickly took the bowl from him before he could drop it and watched his hands immediately go to his temples. "I'll eat," she said softly, taking a bite to prove she meant it, only to gag and spit it back out when it burned her tongue. "Ow, ow, ow," she gasped, fanning the little pink muscle with her free hand to cool it.

Broly was immediately on his knees in front of her, deep concern etched into his face as he gently gripped the tip of her tongue and examined the spot where she'd been burned. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, releasing her when she just gave him a look.

Noting with curiosity that the rage she was feeling through the bond had subsided, Chibi-Usa just nodded, then sighed when he took her spoon and actually blew on her food for her. "You really don't have to do that, Broly. But thank you."

"Sorry… I, um… habit, you know. I fed you… don't know if you remember or not," he mumbled, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "I, um… I'll find you some clothes," he added quickly, turning from her to move to a trunk at the foot of the bed. "I know you want her naked," he hissed out from between his teeth in the barest of whispers. "Shut up, already, she's still injured and I am not going to even think about forcing her into anything to begin with—"

"Who are you talking to?" Usagi asked, snorting in reaction to the way his head jerked up and he smacked the top of it on the underside of the trunk lid. Then she felt that odd rage rising up like lava again, followed by a cracking sound as his hand tightened and crushed a section of the lid into powder, and her eyes got as wide as saucers when emerald eyes—not black—met her own. "You ok?" She choked out.

"Fine," he growled.

"Um… your eyes…"

"I know," he huffed as he forced down the urge to destroy something else. "I was talking to my beast, if you really must know. He was expressing his deep displeasure with the fact that I didn't mate you as soon as I brought you back from the privy, and he was threatening to try and take control if I gave you clothes."

"Um… but I thought… the way Prince Trunks explained it, the beast and you should be pretty much one, right?" She asked nervously. "Right?" She questioned again when he just stared at her intensely.

"Here," he said simply, holding out a shirt that would fit her loosely and come to her knees. "I won't force you," Broly added firmly when she sat the bowl to the side and quickly tugged the shirt over her head, giving him a long glimpse of her high, soft breasts as she did so, making his beast purr with approval. "But I feel that it would be irresponsible not to at least warn you, Usa."

"Warn me of what?" She asked softly as soon as she was decent. "Is your beast going to hurt me?"

"No, he won't hurt you. _That_, at least, he's made clear. But he's… off. Ok, fine, who am I kidding? He's batshit crazy. And it's very difficult for me to control him, and he might come out from time to time. _A lot_ in fact," Broly huffed, cradling his head in his hand as he sat down next to her. "He'll wear me down, like he always does, and he'll come out until I find the strength to shove him back down in the mental cage I keep him in. He might scare you, but I promise you that he won't hurt you. That's one thing he and I actually agree on; that we'd hurt ourselves before we'd ever hurt _you_."

Broly dared to look up at her then and sighed at the fear in her eyes. "Just… whatever you do, _don't run_. Ok? If he tries to scare you into mating with him, just be firm with him and call his bluff. If you run, he'll have every right to take you."

"Kay," she replied in a strangled voice. "In the meantime…?"

"I've had the easiest time controlling him whenever I've shared the bed with you, so I suggest we continue doing that. Your scent calms us down, as does the contact. Don't refuse food from me, and if I try to hold you or renew the mark, just let me do it." He sighed wearily then and shrugged. "Please tell me that you're going to be alright with that."

If that's what it took to keep his insane beast down, Chibi-Usa figured it was a small price to pay to the man that had saved her life. "Yeah," she agreed, "I'm ok with that."

With a tiny little smile, Broly leaned in and pecked her on the mouth. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to just lay down and let me have you? It would be an awful lot easier on us and you if you did."

"Sex, you mean?" She squeaked out.

"Uh-huh… I honestly only know the bare facts about it, but I promise to try my best to make it enjoyable for you… I, um…" Broly blushed at that and glanced away from her equally red face. "I have a burning ball that I used during both burnings, and… I'd be happy to let you use it?" He offered shyly.

"What's a burning ball?" Usagi asked slowly, positive that it had something to do with her mother's most forbidden topic—sex.

Turning impossibly redder, Broly shrugged a little as he looked back at her face. "It's, well… you know. For the burning. When a Saiyan goes into heat?" He added a bit nervously, ignoring his beast when it reminded him smugly that he'd used it an awful lot over the last two weeks despite the fact that he wasn't close to going into heat. "It feels really good," he clarified. "You want to see it? Father brought it as a gift for my fifteen birthday."

Sensing through the bond that this was somehow akin to a boy offering her his favorite toy, Chibi-Usa took the bait as she slowly ate a cooling bite of stew. "Ok… I guess." She actually cracked a smile when he was off like a shot across the room, his enthusiasm making her giggle. Yup, and just like an excited little kid, he was kneeling in front of her, presenting her with a silver ball not much bigger than a shooter marble. She tentatively took it from him and her first thought was how soft it felt, even though it looked like solid, cold metal. But it was warm to the touch, too. "So… what does it do?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Broly was blushing again as he pointed between her legs. "Well… you put it there, and it kind of… latches on. And then it makes you feel really good."

Usa was naïve, but she was far from stupid, and when she heard something whispering in her head, telling her to do it, she slowly shook her head. "Neat," she said noncommittally, handing it back to him.

"You should try it."

Her eyes locked on him at the sound of the sudden shift in his voice from soft and slightly nervous to strong, low and gravelly, and when he looked up at her with emerald orbs, she shivered. _Be firm, _Broly had told her. Yeah, she could try that, but she had a better idea… if he didn't want to hurt her, then it meant he might actually care about her physical well-being. "Maybe another time," she replied with a slight tremor to her voice. "My leg… it's starting to hurt. I thought I might eat and then take a nap."

Those green eyes quickly shifted from intimidating to concerned, and Chibi-Usa gasped in pain when he lifted her leg, even though it only hurt a little bit. "I had been dosing you to spare you pain, _r'sha_. I was tapering off the painkillers, but apparently I did it too quickly in my impatience to have you fully wake." The questioning look she gave him made his lips twitch up in a smirk. "You are my mate. I wished to speak with you. I'll prepare a light dose for you if you wish," he added as his fingers caressed the back of her bare calf.

"Uh… sure, thank you," Chibi-Usa squeaked. She was surprised by the gentleness with which he placed her splinted leg back down on the floor, and then she watched him grind some herbs with a mortar and pestle before mixing it with a mug of tea that he poured from large container warming by the fire.

"I didn't warm it with my ki as I did the stew," Broly explained when he returned, his voice soft once more and his eyes black, though there were little flecks of green in them.

"You look relieved," she remarked as she took the mug and drank from it.

Smiling, Broly nodded. "You handled him very, very well, Usa. Just don't be afraid of him. He likes you a lot already… which is saying something, since he doesn't even like me. He just kind of… tolerates me. Wait," he added when she moved to drink some more. "Eat, first. He made a mild dose, but we're only just getting used to taking your size into account when we make them. The very first one we gave you knocked you out cold for three days, but that was good, since it would have hurt you a lot when we first fixed the complications with your ankle. After that we started tinkering with it, making sure it was just enough to keep you out of pain but concious enough to eat and drink."

"It's not addictive, is it?" Chibi-Usa asked fearfully.

"No, don't worry, I wouldn't have given you anything like that. It's just some herbs and stuff that numb intense pain. I take them sometimes for my headaches when Kio gets all crazy on me and I'm trying to contain him."

"Kio?"

"It means 'beast.' That's what I've always called him. Or 'that crazy fucker…' or 'the asshole.' Take your pick, there's plenty of swear words to choose from," he chuckled darkly. "He's asking to sleep with you, by the way; he keeps hammering away at the inside of my head whenever he wants to talk and I won't let him."

"Well, then let him talk," Usagi answered nonchalantly around a mouthful of stew. "Or you can talk for him. I don't mind, I like to talk and listen."

Broly's eyes went wide at that and he vigorously shook his head as his beast immediately started trying to chat her up. "Um… that might not be such a good idea, Usa. You see… he's pretty vulgar at the best of times and you… Father said that you're royalty, so…" His eyes narrowed then and he rolled them impatiently. "My ass, you'd play nice," he muttered under his breath. "Stop it, Kio, before—I said _stop it_," he hissed. "No, I'm—I said—gods damn it would you—NO!" He snapped loudly.

The princess just took all of that surprisingly in stride as she studied the half-bond between them and the curious fluctuations she felt through it, signaling that Broly and Kio were having quite the heated discussion. "What's he saying?" She finally asked when they'd both gone silent for a minute.

"He promises to be nice if I let him talk directly to you, and says that he'll actually _give_ me control back when he's done talking or if I have something to say. But… I really don't believe him. I've dealt with him since I was fourteen and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Hm… Momma told me that you can't learn to trust unless you take a chance on someone to begin with. Why not let him this once, and if he does something bad, you can always tell him no next time?"

Apparently Broly agreed, and Usagi blinked when she felt a hand at her chin, turning her face towards him until blue eyes met green, and she was surprised to find that his hair was also blonde. "Just looking, _r'sha_," Kio drawled out lazily when she tried to draw away. "I knew my mate would be nothing short of perfection, but I'll admit… I didn't expect such flawless beauty. Broly and I had wondered for weeks what you'd be like, ever since you first ran from us."

"I was scared," Usagi said softly. "I only knew you were chasing me, and I thought you were a guard sent to take me back to the palace."

"Why did you run from the palace?" Kio asked curiously, still relishing the slight tug he felt just from looking into her eyes. Even Broly's off-kilter beast could hardly believe that they'd actually found their mate, the one person in the world that had a chance of grounding them and calming the constant rage… something that even Kio tired of on occasion.

"The king was trying to marry me off," she snorted. "So I had Hotaru—my bodyguard and best friend—get me out, and I ran for a month, using my mother's disguise pen to fool everyone into thinking I was a Saiyan warrior. At least… until you saw me, and you saw right through the glamour, apparently."

"No, you looked very much like a Saiyan warrior," Kio replied with a touch of wonder. "I'd wondered if Broly and I were truly losing our shit when I started tracking your scent through the forest and I caught a glimpse of pink hair one day. But then when we saw you again, we knew you were using some sort of power to throw people off. And I must admit, that day you hid in the tree but we couldn't see you… that was awfully clever."

Usa graced him with a little smile, but she pulled back when he suddenly dipped his face forward. "What are you doing? I thought you said you'd behave?"

"_You_ were the one that kissed _me_ the first time you woke, _r'sha_. I didn't know what it was until I accessed your memories a bit through the bond, but I have to admit that I enjoyed it. I'd very much like to do it again."

"You already did," she pointed out smugly before finishing off her stew and setting the bowl on the nightstand. "Right after I got done using the bathroom."

"No, that was the kid, not me," Kio chuckled. "Though I have to give the little virgin credit, I didn't think he had it in him."

Usa blinked at that in confusion. "Not to sound like a smartass, Kio, but if he's a little virgin, then so are you," she pointed out lightly.

"Not for lack of trying," Kio growled. "If the little bastard would let me out to play once in a while, I would have taken care of that years ago and—yeah, yeah, I know, you little shit. We've been through this," he muttered. "Can it."

Fishing for a change of subject, Usa thought as she started sipping on the tea he'd given her. "You said I was dying, and that's why you marked me. I thought I'd just broken my ankle."

"We were lucky, woman," Kio rumbled gravely. "Father was here when we brought you, and your ankle had done something he called 'compartment something or other.'"

"Acute or subacute?" Chibi-Usa immediately questioned. "I'm a healer," she explained.

"Father said it was acute. He did something to your leg to relieve the pressure, he cut it in several places and eventually set it once it was safe. But after he left, you took a fever, and…" Kio looked genuinely afraid for a brief moment as he recalled the morning he'd woken to find her hardly breathing. "I could smell death on you, _r'sha_. So I took over and bit you to tie our life forces, and I didn't let the kid take over again until I was positive that you were stable about three days later. He didn't fight it though, if anything, the kid and I both have our priorities straight since you dropped into our life."

Feeling a little drowsy as she drained the rest of her mug, Chibi-Usa blinked up at him sleepily, wondering why she suddenly felt so tempted to explore that gorgeous bare chest with her fingertips. She felt so nice and soft inside, and utterly happy… "Hm… must be the drugs," she chuckled. "Kio, you got me high," she teased.

The beast was about to assure her that he hadn't actually meant to do such a thing when he felt her fingers tracing a scar over his left breast, the sensation making him purr happily. "From when I was an infant," he informed her, knowing she was about to ask where it had come from. "The current king's father was a wise king and feared my power, so he ordered my execution soon after I was born. But my father loved me no matter what—a very rare trait for Saiyan fathers— and the king nearly killed him for trying to stop the Elite from coming for me.

"They threw us out like trash," he whispered. "But as Father lay dying, I managed to transfer some of my ki to him—it's practically bottomless, you know—and I found the strength to get us out of there and get us to where no one would ever find us."

"They… they stabbed a _baby_? A little helpless infant?" Usagi choked out, oblivious to the soft look the beast was giving her. "But that… that… I've never even seen Vegeta do something so unbelievably cruel, and he's practically heartless!"

Kio wiped at her tears and marveled over them; no one had ever cried for him but his father, but here she was, this picture of absolute perfection, shedding tears over him as she tenderly traced the huge scar on his chest. He'd promised Broly that he'd behave, but just the sight of such compassion had him lifting her into his arms and kissing her heatedly, groaning at the feeling of her soft lips trembling under his, her warm, young breasts filling his palms, her little whimpers as she squirmed against him and—

Kio immediately froze as he felt his calmer half rising to the surface, fighting him tooth and nail for control, and he was caught between purring seductively for his mate and growling in frustration when he scented her fear. "Did I hurt you?" He breathed shakily, trying to get the urge to fuck her under control. Then he cracked his eyes open and flinched at the sight of her shirt in shreds around her, her bad leg bent beneath her, and the raw pain in her eyes… and he fled.

His hands trembling, Broly immediately stood and lifted her carefully, then readjusted her so that she was lying down flat before he unwrapped her leg and removed the splints. "Don't move it," he warned. "I'm just making sure we didn't rebreak it… did you feel anything snap? You said you're a healer, right?"

"It didn't break again," she choked out around her tears. "It just hurts from where you—he—shifted me up and over."

"I hate to advocate for the asshole, but he's actually beating himself up about this, and that's never happened before. He honestly didn't mean to hurt you at all, Usa. Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," she replied softly, still trembling as Broly used a remnant of her shirt to wipe at her tears, gasping the moment she felt his lips pressing firmly to hers. She opened to him the moment she felt his tongue flicking over the crease of her mouth, afraid of what might happen if she didn't, but when his tongue swept inside and he only continued to slowly, gently kiss her, she found herself melting into him and returning it.

_This is what we meant to do, _Broly whispered through the bond as he cupped her face in his hand, his chest vibrating in a loving purr meant only for her. "We're both sorry," he breathed against her lips when he finally released them, turning red when he noticed his hand cupping a breast and his arousal pulsing against her lower stomach through his worn fatigues. "I'll um… just pick this mess up and get you a stronger anesthetic for your leg… ok Rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" She mumbled groggily, feeling warm and compliant despite the pain in her ankle. Damn it, she'd never been kissed like that before, and she felt all hot and achy between her thighs.

"Kio… that's what he's been calling you since we started chasing you, since you run and hide even better than anything we've chased down. I have to admit, I really enjoyed the chase as well," he admitted shyly, returning with a hypodermic needle in hand and an alcohol swab. "It was the most fun I've had since before Kio started hitching a ride in my head and my body." Licking his lips at the strong scent of her arousal, Broly was surprised that his beast stayed put, but Kio was obviously still shaken by the fact that he'd hurt their mate, however unintentional it may have been. "You're very aroused," he whispered with a touch of nerves. "I… um… I'd like to take care of that for you, Usa. If that's ok, that is," he added quickly.

"Huh?" She asked as he set the needle to the side and began to bind her leg up properly once more, shivering on occasion when his hand wandered above her knee to stroke her thigh, his black eyes gazing at her in awe. "Broly?"

"Sorry," he said quickly, drawing his roaming hand back. "I just… I can smell that you want me, and it's turning me on. But you're drugged," he sighed after a few moments of silence. "I won't take advantage of you, Usa… it would be wrong. Here," he offered, rolling her onto her good side to swab her bottom with the alcohol. "This will dull the pain. I'm only giving you a little bit of it though, since you're so much smaller than me. This is one of the shots I give myself when Kio gets so out of control that I'm forced to knock myself out."

"What's in it?" She mumbled.

"Strong sedatives and painkillers… the dangerous kind. But I'm only giving you one unit, whereas I give myself twenty." Her look of shock and worry made him smile, and he bent his head and nuzzled her hip, instantly regretting it when he caught a strong whiff of her arousal. "If I'm going to knock Kio out, I'm going to make sure I do it right," he explained, trailing his lips towards her inner thigh as he rolled her carefully onto her back once more. "Gods, Usa… you smell amazing." His instincts were taking over for the first time without him having to fight off his beast, and Broly was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla bean coffeecake—his favorite—filling his nose, making him salivate and ache to have a taste of it.

Usa gasped the moment she felt his nose brush her curls, and still mostly in control of her mental faculties, she raised up on her elbows and looked down at him with wide eyes, her cheeks burning brightly in embarrassment. "Broly, what are you doing?" She squeaked out.

"I… I just want to find out… if you taste as good as you smell… gods, you smell like my favorite cake," he half-purred, half-groaned, slipping the tip of his nose between her folds. He unknowingly bumped her clit with it, and her sudden gasp combined with her hips subtly jerking towards him was his undoing. Still fighting his instincts, Broly's tongue only dipped in once, slowly stroking and caressing that sensitive bundle of nerves as he groaned happily and lapped up the proof of her desire. But when she moaned softly and her hand clutched at his arm, he stopped and gave her sex a tender kiss before moving up to kiss her lips. "Sorry, Rabbit. I shouldn't have done that… usually when my Saiyans instincts kick in, I've got Kio in the background drowning it all out."

"No," she whispered, "it's… it's ok. You didn't hurt me. It felt good," she breathed in absolute wonder.

"Want more?" He teased lightly.

"Yeah," she admitted with a touch of surprise. "Is that normal, Broly? For something like that to feel so good?"

"Well, the burning ball makes it feel like I'm being kissed there, and it's the best thing I've ever felt in my life, so… yeah. I'd say it's normal. How's the leg?" He asked, partially worried and partially contemplating whether or not she was well enough for him to continue.

"Hurts," she confessed softly.

Broly immediately swabbed her backside again, and before she could think to agree or refuse the shot, he'd stuck her and given her a very carefully administered single unit of his personal pain killer. "If you're still hurting in five minutes, I'll give you more, Rabbit."

"Broly… would you—"

"No," he said firmly, a little growl in his voice that made him sound like his beast. "No, Usa," he added quickly, hushing her with a kiss when she opened her mouth to insist that she was fine. He could feel it through the half-bond, but Broly would not risk taking advantage of her while she evenly slightly under the influence.

"Tell you what, baby," Kio suddenly broke through, "I actually agree with the kid, but if you still want me to lick your pussy in the morning, I'll gladly get you off for hours. Well, gladly if you'd be kind enough to return the favor," he chuckled darkly. "And for the record, I _am_ sorry," he added sincerely before retreating once more.

"Did he just call my—"

"Told you he was vulgar," Broly snorted in mild annoyance.

**Like I said yall, this is going to be a VERY slowly updating story! It's just a bit of a sidefic and I don't want to give away plot points from Chains, so just bear with it! :P**


End file.
